Better thαn you, αsshole
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: SS&NH• Nαruto y Sαsuke erαn rivαles ninjαs: necesitαbαn demostrαr que erαn más fuertes que el otro. Pero, siendo tαn competitivos como erαn, tαmbién competíαn en otrα cαtegoríα. Ellos… ¡peleαbαn pαrα mostrαr quién erα mejor esposo! Y sus αmigos, clαro, simplemente se dedicαbαn α αpostαr por lα victoriα de uno u otro. Entonces, ¿quién gαnαrá?
1. Mejor esposo que tú

**#N** αruto le pertenece α Kishimoto. Lα historiα es míα. :) Es post-cαnon, αsí que tiene spoilers.

* * *

 **«Better thαn you, _αsshole_ »  
** **Cαpítulo I |** Mejor esposo que tú

* * *

Tanto Sakura como Hinata consideraban a Gai como un sensei tan competitivo que rayaba en lo idiota. Bueno, sus esposos habían, en definitiva, superado el nivel de idiotez de Gai a la hora de competir.

Claro, si lo hubiesen notado antes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cómo comenzó era un misterio para todos —con excepción de los dos participantes—, aunque el cómo terminaría lo era incluso más. La rivalidad entre ambos llegaba a extremos que, bueno…, habían llegado en una ocasión a cambiar la geografía de uno de los más polémicos e históricos valles del País del Fuego, así que a ninguno le cabía duda de que Sasuke y Naruto se dejaban llevar fácilmente. Naruto _adoraba_ el rostro compungido, reflejo fiel del orgullo herido, de Sasuke cuando le demostraba que no era un _dobe_ (del todo); en cambio, Sasuke era un ser hecho de perfeccionismo, al cual cada error lo consumía debido a la fuerte autocrítica que se tenía impuesta. No obstante, fue superando eso con el tiempo. Aunque la cara de orgullo pisoteado que Naruto ponía cuando le ganaba, sencillamente lo hacía sonreír desde el fondo del alma.

Pero ahora… todo era diferente. Ambos tenían su orgullo entero puesto en esta competencia, y el perder significaría de paso perder el honor. El _honor_. Esto ya era a nivel ninja, una competencia de las de verdad.

«Y la ganaré», juraron ambos en sus pensamientos, cruzando una corta mirada. El apacible indiferente y el confiado sonriente.

Sai les regaló una sonrisa bastante falsa antes de echar una serie de papeles pequeños mal doblados a una bolsa plástica que se habían conseguido por ahí, pero aquel gesto no bastó para relajar los ánimos de las leyendas ninja vivientes. La incertidumbre por saber qué diría el papel escogido les provocaba un sentimiento de tensión que les presionaba el pecho, y no vamos a decir que de manera muy agradable; de hecho, la boca del estómago les comenzaba a arder por tanto estrés acumulándose en tan pocos segundos. Shikamaru, a un lado de Naruto, y Kiba, gruñéndole a Sasuke, también se sintieron un tanto emocionados por ver qué resultaría de todo aquello (aunque Shikamaru farfullara «Molesto, esto es lo que es. Qué pereza. Es moleeesto» y Kiba reclamara cada dos segundos por la presencia de Sasuke —a quien, aclaremos, no le tenía demasiada estima desde…, bueno, nunca—, la más santa verdad era que ambos se encontraban intrigados, ¡las competencias de Sasuke y Naruto eran _legendarias_! O al menos así debían de ser. Vamos, habían vencido a Kaguya, no se esperaban un simple piedra, papel o tijera…).

Los únicos que se mantuvieron en un velo de indiferencia fueron Shino y Lee, quienes se hallaban ahí por la mera atracción que sentían por inercia hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

—¡Ya saca un papel de una maldita vez, dattebayo! —bramó Naruto, visiblemente impaciente. Sasuke soltó un corto bufido ante aquel acto de inmadurez de él, pero pensaba igual.

Shikamaru le pidió al Hokage que se calmara, el cual le iba a contestar que se metiera su petición en algún lugar donde el sol no tocara (y Temari sí), hasta que notó que Sai hacía ademán de comenzar a sacar un papelito. Se le estrujó el alma dolorosamente por la ansiedad.

—Primera categoría —Sai hundió con parsimonia su mano en la bolsa e, indiferente, eligió uno. Ante la impaciente vista de todos los chicos presentes, desdobló éste con paciencia y leyó con voz monótona—: cocina.

«Mierda», fue lo único que Naruto pudo pensar, aunque al ver que Sasuke sonreía con autosuficiencia, más para sí que para otra persona, y que permanecía en un estado de callada satisfacción, imitó su sonrisa y la hizo más pronunciada.

—Creo que gané —se atrevió a decir Naruto, preguntándose al instante qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza al decir aquello. Vale, calentar ramen en vasos contaba como cocinar, ¿ _cierto_?

¡Había que hervir el agua y todo! No era tan fácil… De seguro había cosas más fáciles que vaciar el agua hervida en el recipiente y esperar a que se enfriara. «Estoy jodido, 'ttebayo», pensó, deprimiéndose visiblemente.

—Bueno, al parecer ya tienen cómo competir y en qué. —Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, prosiguió—. Yo mejor me voy. Hoy me toca cocinar a mí.

La esperanza tomó forma de dos orbes azules cuando Shikamaru dijo aquello. Naruto suspiró con alivio, dando por hecho que si tomaba aquella oportunidad que la vida le había regalado, podría tener éxito en aquella primera prueba. Si jugaba bien sus cartas todo iría bien. Sí: no tenía duda alguna; así no vería la cara del idiota de Sasuke regocijándose de su victoria.

—Shikamaru- _sensei_ —musitó el Hokage con suavidad, cuidándose de que el agudo oído de Sasuke captara sus palabras. Comprobó de reojo que él conversaba de algún tema probablemente estratégico con Shino, ya que envolvía la total atención del Uchiha. Kiba continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada y siendo ignorado por su objetivo, y Lee reía ante el panorama que significaba la competencia. Sai estaba ensimismado ordenando sus cosas. «Bien —pensó Naruto animado—, ¡estamos solos~!»—, tú y yo somos amigos hace tantísimo tiempo, 'ttebayo… Ambos sabemos que podemos pedirnos cualquier cosa, ¿cierto?

Shikamaru mostró una sonrisa tan amigable que Naruto sintió que era digno de toda confianza posible. Incluso dejó de caminar para volcar toda su atención en el Hokage, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de que su _gran_ amigo lo ayudaría.

—Oh, ¿acaso quieres que te ayude con el platillo que quieres cocinar?

—¡Sí, dattebayo!

Naruto sintió que la vida le sonreía, hasta que el gesto afable de Shikamaru se deshizo en un mohín de desprecio y sombrío, a la par que le decía:

—Pues púdrete, tramposo. —Luego quitó la vista de encima del rubio y la dirigió hacia el grupo donde se encontraban todos los demás, vociferando—: ¡Nadie que sepa de la apuesta puede ayudar a estos idiotas! —Cerciorándose de haber captado la atención de todos, procedió a continuar con su camino y darle la espalda, tanto literal como figurativamente, a Naruto—. Espero que sepan cocinar bien, chicos. Ya saben, quienes deciden quién gana son sus esposas…

Shikamaru sonrió adorablemente antes de irse con esa declaración, ahora ley, que dejó helado al Séptimo Hokage. Naruto sólo se consoló con la idea de que, vamos, alguna ley podría modificar para que no prestarle ayuda al Hokage fuera ilegal. Sí, definitivamente encerraría a Shikamaru por maldito. Un traidor que no podía guardar un secreto, un maldito que no entendía que ser amigos era más importante que cualquier competencia…

«¡Maldito Shikamaru, te bajaré el cargo y el sueldo en cuanto pueda, dattebayo!».

Sasuke no le dijo nada cuando se acercó, pero su cara lo decía todo: «¿Preocupado, dobe?», y Naruto no se rebajaría a espetarle algo, menos cuando su amigo no le dedicaba ni una sola palabra, sólo un gesto de satisfacción que se dejaba ver en unos ojos más brillantes. No obstante, Sasuke procedió a tenderle una mano (casi matando a Naruto de la sorpresa), diciendo algo que dejaría molesto y sin respuesta al rubio, ya que, para cuando él hubiese entendido qué le había dicho el Uchiha, éste ya habría caminado un buen tramo —luego de darle el apretón que sellaría la competencia, Sasuke se había alejado de inmediato y restregado su mano en su traje, como si quisiera limpiársela.

Las palabras se repitieron en la cabeza del Hokage una y otra vez mientras veía con impotencia la espalda de su amigo:

—Que gane el mejor… —¡Incluso el muy descarado se había atrevido a sonreírle!—, _usuratonkachi._

Finalmente, Naruto no pudo aguantarse el no decir algo. Corriendo parte del trecho que lo separaba de Sasuke, le gritó (haciéndolo sonreír con ese gesto ladeado y divertido que nadie podía ver):

—¡Y ese seré yo, teme!

* * *

 **Not** α **de** α **utor** α **:**

 **B** ueno, en este fic verán competir α Sαsuke y α Nαruto pαrα ver quién es el mejor esposo (e intentαndo que sus respectivαs esposαs no lo noten en el proceso). Serán diferentes cαtegorías que ellos mismos se pondrán, y clαro… ¡será unα competenciα brutαl! Yα los conocen.

Me tomé la libertαd de cαmbiαr un hecho del cαnon, y es α qué edαd Nαruto se hαce Hokαge. Como sαbrán o no, Nαruto yα tiene hijos cuαndo le dαn el puesto. En este fic, lαs pαrejαs cαnon yα están cαsαdαs pero no tienen α sus hijos αún. Este es un cαpítulo que introduce nαdα más, lαs competenciαs se vienen posteriormente :) Yyy, ¡me gustαríα sαber en qué quieren ver competir α estos dos! Yα tengo unαs cαtegoríαs pensαdαs, pero lαs sugerenciαs se αceptαn~. Clαro, tαmbién si quieren poner quién creen que gαnαrá seríα geniαl. :)

Mucho αmor pαrα ustedes. **(L)** ¡No se olviden de comentαr qué les pαreció! Recuerden: _αgregαr α fαvoritos y no dejαr un comentαrio, es como manoseαrme lα tetα y sαlir corriendo._ Ustedes únαnse tαmbién α lα **Cαmpαñα** **Con Voz y Voto**. :)

 **¡S** αludos **!~**


	2. Mejor que tú en la cocina

**Better than you, asshole |** Capítulo II: _Mejor que tú en la cocina_

.

.

.

La tiendecilla olía a bollos recién horneados y a calor.

Sasuke se dejaba atrapar por los aromas desde el momento en que su viaje de rendición comenzó; su objetivo siempre fue redimir sus pecados (demostrarle a los demás que, si lo dejaban libre, no ocasionaría una guerra) y vivir lo que se había perdido. Sus ojos sólo vieron el color de la sangre, sus oídos se destinaban a los pasos del enemigo, su tacto sólo sentía el mango de una espada, un kunai o un shuriken —siempre fríos. Su lengua cataba venenos para hacerse inmune, y su nariz… Su nariz ahora se atrapaba entre el olor de un dulce que no le gustaría comer, pero que hipnotizaba a cualquiera con sus ondas de azúcar y calor rondando por el aire. Los sentidos del último Uchiha ahora se dedicaban a captar estímulos tan simples como olores triviales en una tiendecilla pequeña.

Ya habiendo debatido internamente el platillo a servir, recogía con suavidad pequeños tarros necesarios de los estantes del local. Era una tienda pequeña, escondida entre locales enormes con brillantes anuncios y tecnología de último minuto mostrándose en sus escaparates, pero a Sasuke le molestaba tanta pomposidad en el asunto y optó por la más discreta, por la que se hallaba completamente fuera de contexto en medio del alborotado centro de Konoha. Ah, el silencio del lugar (sólo interrumpido por una música tenue, que constaba sólo de instrumentos) era delicioso.

Vale, sólo debía recoger una botella de jarabe y se iría a casa. Buscó el reloj de la tiendecilla; las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Bien, Sasuke repasó el horario de Sakura en su mente, recordando que los miércoles salía a las seis, pero solía ser acosada por gente que admiraba su trabajo unos pares de minutos, seguido a eso, buscaba informes respecto a la Clínica de Salud Mental que dirigía para analizarlos más tarde y después se iba con tranquilidad a su casa. Se esperaba que volviera como a las siete.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke retiró la vista de las variadas botellas de jarabe, dejándose de preguntar cuál sabría mejor, y le dedicó una corta mirada a la mujer a su lado, que le sonreía y también tenía un canasto afirmado en el interior del codo —salvo que éste estaba vacío.

—Hinata —concedió Sasuke como saludo. Con el tiempo sus maneras se habían suavizado un tanto, y si bien no se acostumbró jamás a tratar a la gente con sufijos, la forma en que mencionaba sus nombres (o el mismo hecho de mencionarlos y no tratarlos de _tú_ simplemente) era diferente.

No obstante, continuaba siendo bastante indiferente al resto del mundo a menos que le dieran razones para no serlo. Como Hinata no dijo más en unos segundos, la dejó de mirar y continuó inspeccionando los jarabes. El de botella en forma de osito se veía bien. A Sakura le gustaban los osos. Suponía.

A esa mujer le gustaba lo adorable… Sasuke casi sonrió. _Casi_.

—Sasuke-kun —reiteró ella como saludo, acercándose. Tenía la voz un poco agitada y las mejillas se destacaban suavemente arreboladas: o había corrido a refugiarse en la tienda de la incipiente lluvia de Otoño, o ésta había comenzado y el sonrojo era producto del frío. Probablemente ambas—. ¿Qué estás comprando? —inquirió al ver que el canasto del Uchiha contenía ingredientes bastante específicos. Mas, no pudo figurarse qué querría cocinar.

—Cosas.

Sintió súbita curiosidad por el modo en que el hombre lo había mencionado. No parecía ser un platillo tan trivial como sólo «cosas».

—¿Vas a cocinar? —Sasuke asintió sin mirarla, inspeccionando al oso con ojo crítico, preguntándose internamente si recurrir al Sharingan o Rinnegan. Quizás, pensó, confiar en la entrenada vista ninja que poseía era más que suficiente.

—¿Tiene buen sabor? —preguntó, mostrándole la botella rellena con jarabe. Al ver que Hinata se sorprendía y no respondía, agregó, igual de serio que antes—. Es un oso. Debería saber bien, ¿no es así?

—S-supongo. Pero, em, Sasuke-kun… ¿qué quieres cocinar?

—Anko.

Hinata entonces tomó una botella de jarabe sin ningún adorno, extendiéndola ante Sasuke. No obstante, él no la recibió y su gesto pareció enseriarse un tanto más.

—Pero esta no tiene un oso —agregó. Hinata no sabía si hablaba tan serio como su rostro o si, por algún motivo, Dios la estaba haciendo presenciar el único momento en que Uchiha Sasuke había lanzado una broma.

Unos instantes más y Sasuke no varió el gesto. Hinata quiso suspirar. No, Dios no la había elegido para ver la única broma del único Uchiha; él iba en serio. Depositó con sutileza la botella en la mano de él y explicó como si de un niño se tratara:

—Es de mejor calidad. Vengo a esta tienda siempre, me encanta comprar cosas para cocinar… así que sé un poco. Aunque tú debes creer que eso es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?

Los ojos de Sasuke no se posaron en ella de inmediato, observando con desconfianza la botella entre sus dedos. Luego, el aire que adoptó el Uchiha cambió de súbito al notar que tanto él como ella eran los herederos de clanes prometedores y brillantes, sólo que el de Hinata sí había sobrevivido. Dándole toda su atención por primera vez, Sasuke le habló.

—Eres la cabecilla del clan Hyūga, el más antiguo y el segundo más poderoso de esta era… —Segundo, ya que el Uchiha era el primero, pero Sasuke lo dijo sin notarlo—. ¿Qué haces en un almacén tan trivial?

Ella rió con suavidad. «Conque esta es la risa de la que Naruto siempre habla», pensó él, recordando brevemente la risa de Sakura: cómo podían teñirse sus mejillas de rosado con suavidad o cómo perdía el aire por completo al estallar en una carcajada. Sasuke sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, sin dejar que los ojos de Hinata captaran tal gesto; Sakura era una mujer con tantas facetas.

—Oh, hoy he tenido el día libre y decidí sorprender a Naruto-kun con una cena. Ha estado bastante ocupado este tiempo ya que aún no se acostumbra a tantas responsabilidades como Hokage. Y el clan es parte de mí desde que nací hasta el final de mis días, incluso después; es la familia que me ata por sangre, pero Naruto-kun es la familia que yo escogí.

—Le cocinas a tu familia… —soltó, pensativo.

—Sip.

—Lo mismo.

—¿Huh?

Cogiendo la botella de jarabe, siendo ésta el último de los ingredientes que necesitaba, Sasuke habló mientras la ingresaba con suavidad al canasto y terminó de responderle cuando dio el primer paso de su retirada.

—Me preguntaste para qué compraba esto. Para lo mismo que tú: le cocinaré a mi familia.

Y sin agregar más palabras, partió a pagar sin dedicarle más miradas Hinata, quien, debatiéndose entre la ternura y sorpresa, observó a lo lejos que Sasuke sacaba del canasto una botella de miel en forma de oso a la par que extendía unos billetes a la cajera.

* * *

—… Y por eso no sé qué hacerle a Hinata.

Shikamaru resopló sonoramente y, adrede, cortó con fuerza de más la zanahoria, de modo que el cuchillo quedase incrustado en la tabla de picar —esperaba que Naruto comprendiera que su próximo objetivo sería su cabeza. Lo venía molestando desde la mañana, siguiéndolo por las frías calles de Konoha, tratando de ganar su atención.

Pero no, Shikamaru juraba por su vida que no cedería.

—Lárgate, Naruto.

—¡Pe-pero! —gimió—, ¡Temari me ha dicho que me puedo quedar!

—Y yo te digo que te largues.

— _Temari_ lo dijo, 'ttebayo.

—¡Oye! Lo estás diciendo como si Temari tuviera más estatus que yo.

Naruto lo miró largamente. Obvió la adorable cocina que lo refugiaba de la inminente lluvia, bien provista para cualquier aficionado a las artes culinarias (Temari había insistido en hacer, bueno, ese curso de cocina gratuito y luego había dicho que necesitaban una cocina bien equipada, así cocinaban para sus amigos, y Shikamaru no pudo más que estar de acuerdo), sólo fijó sus orbes azules en los de su amigo.

Él no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando ni de por qué Naruto parecía, de pronto, rodeado de un aura de seriedad. La cual se quebró por completo cuando él abrió la boca:

—Pues sí que lo tiene, dattebayo.

Aquella fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de la paciencia del Nara. Procedió entonces a ignorarlo por completo.

—¡Si tan solo me pudieras ayudar! —pidió—. ¿Tienes una jodida idea de cómo preparar rollos zenzai? ¿No? ¡Bueno, yo tampoco! ¿Lo ves?, somos iguales. Deberíamos ayudarnos, 'ttebayo.

—Naruto —Apuntó al susodicho con el cuchillo, esperanzado de que aquello asustara a la parte sensata que intuía Naruto tenía en algún lado—, yo no participé en su estúpida competencia por dos razones: primero, porque sé que soy mejor que ustedes dos. Probablemente mejor de lo que ustedes llegarán a ser en toda su vida, y no tengo el ego tan bajo como para querer demostrarlo cada dos segundos. Y segundo…, qué pereza.

* * *

Calmado y silencioso, el invierno comenzaba a hacerse notar en sutiles cambios: la lluvia se vertía a veces como granizo, haciendo melodías que anunciaban el cambio de estación al chocar contra los tejados de Konoha. Los cielos ya no brillaban azules, sino que se mantenían durante todo el corto día de tonos grises, aunque sí dejaban pasar a la poca luz del sol que llegaba en aquella estación. No obstante, los orbes azules no apuntaban al cielo sino a sus propios pies, deprimido y sin ideas útiles que pudieran salvarlo de tal situación tan desesperada; incluso su Consejero lo había abandonado.

A este paso, perdería su honor.

«¡No! —pensó entonces Naruto, irguiendo su figura de pronto—. Ese imbécil de Sasuke _no_ me ganará, lo juro». Pero el gran problema era cómo evitar su inminente derrota. En medio de un suspiro dramático, el Hokage miró hacia otro lado, ya bastante desanimado. Ni siquiera Kurama lo tomaba en cuenta. Observó para distraerse; un local sin puertas, dentro del cual unos adolescentes reían alrededor de una mesa, que en su centro tenía un espacio sobre el cual brillaba el fuego y en donde un camarero ponía comida, que él no alcanzó a distinguir, para mantenerla caliente. Sonrió, qué bueno era ver a sus habitantes felices.

 _Un momento_.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido! Ya tenía la solución a todos sus problemas.

* * *

—Agh, ¿por qué no se van de una buena vez?

El reclamo de Shikamaru fue completamente ignorado por los hombres congregados en su cocina, cuya atención tenía como único centro las espaldas de dos renombrados shinobis. Ambos cortaban con recelo y una rapidez sorprendente diferentes tipos de vegetales y frutas, cada uno en un extremo de la larga mesa que servía como comedor del matrimonio Nara. Sumidos de lleno en su tarea, Sasuke con un rostro serio y solemne, Naruto con un rostro de «Estoy jodiendo lo que estoy haciendo aquí», los dos héroes ninjas más renombrados inundaban la cocina con olores realmente atrayentes. Aunque eso no evitaba el malhumor de Shikamaru frente al obvio ataque a su persona —cuando volvía de hacer las compras, caída la noche del mismo día en que Naruto le había rogado por ayuda, se vio empujado a un lado por sus _amigos_ , que ingresaron en su propiedad como si fuera de ellos. Se habían instalado en su cocina de inmediato y de ahí que no habían salido.

El Nara iba a intentar echarlos por décima vez cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse. Luego cerrarse. Luego pasos acercándose a la cocina y…

—Temari… —«Estoy _tan_ jodido», pensó Shikamaru—, créeme que no es lo que parece.

Su esposa le sonrió. No fue esa sonrisa tenebrosa de cuando se disponía a pelear, sino una sonrisa divertida que se derritió en una carcajada.

—No te preocupes. Naruto me contó todo y me causa bastante gracia que esos dos estén compitiendo así.

«¡Ese jodido Hokage!», fue lo único que pudo pensar Shikamaru. Quién le había dado a Naruto el derecho de irrumpir en su casa y perturbar su paz. ¡Sabía que esos dos terminarían rompiendo la mitad de los muebles que encontraran cuando se dictara el veredicto!

No obstante, Temari estaba feliz así que Shikamaru no pudo sino suspirar. Ambos disfrutaban de las _artes culinarias_ desde aquel curso de cocina gratuito, por lo que había sido una prioridad conseguir una grande al momento de comprar su casa, pero jamás pensaron en tener tantas personas dentro. Kiba, Lee y Sai se habían mantenido bastante quietos, envueltos por la emoción de no saber quién ganaría; Chōji y Shino llegaron después, pero Shikamaru ya se había resignado a ser anfitrión de aquella _desgracia_ , así que simplemente los dejó pasar, agarró la bolsa de papas que Chōji traía como regalo («¡Me contaron que hay una gran competencia!», había dicho con emoción cuando entró), las puso en un pocillo y ofreció a sus —molestos— invitados.

—¡Vale! —gritó de pronto Naruto. Sasuke le dedicó una brevísima mirada de urgencia, él se estaba demorando y parecía que Naruto estaba listo—. ¡Hora de poner esto en el horno, dattebayo!

—¿Horno? —Temari lució extrañada—. ¿Por qué va a poner los rollos zenzai en el horno?

—Porque es Naruto —contestó su marido con simpleza.

Sasuke se encontraba esperando que pasaran los minutos correspondientes para que reposara su platillo, que en esos momentos estaba en una olla sobre la cocinilla apagada. Decidiendo que ya había sido mucho tiempo siendo improductivo (el grito del rubio lo había apresurado), se volteó hacia la mesa nuevamente para preparar una parte del platillo aparte. En ese momento, Naruto, con una rapidez increíble, puso aquella olla a fuego fuerte y echó los restos que le habían sobrado a él dentro —acción que dejó a todos boquiabiertos, con la clara excepción de Sasuke (que estaba inmerso en su labor).

—Oh, no lo hizo —musitó Kiba. Una gran sonrisa de deslizó por su rostro mientras abría más los ojos—. Joder, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

Kiba había verbalizado la sorpresa de todos. Sasuke, atraído por el súbito ruido de su olla (el agua había comenzado a hervir violentamente y levantaba la tapa), observó con sorpresa el panorama, sin entender en un principio qué había sucedido. Retiró lo más rápido posible la olla de la cocinilla, llevándola al lavaplatos, pero ya era tarde; gran parte del agua se había evaporado, dejando a las judías sin protección del calor innecesario, por lo cual estaban en su mayoría quemadas, sin contar que había pedazos de alimentos que Sasuke no reconocía haber echado. El olor que expedía distaba del agradable aroma que hacía unos minutos salía de aquella olla.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Se volvió con violencia hacia su amigo, bramando:

—¡Naruto!

— _Al ver el fuego en la tarde se te ocurrió quemar la comida de Sasuke…_ —le dijo Kurama en su interior, haciéndose presente por primera vez desde que la competencia había empezado— _. Eres un caso, niño._

— _Ya no soy un niño, Kurama. ¡Y admite que estás orgulloso de mí, 'ttebayo!_

Volviendo a concentrarse en las personas que lo rodeaban, Naruto sacó su comida del horno. Estaba mal hecha y desarmada, pero sí era comestible, a diferencia de la del Uchiha, a quien el Hokage miró sin titubear (lo cual, en esos momentos, era potencialmente mortal).

—Sorprendentemente…, Naruto es el ganador. _Creo_.

Cuando Shikamaru habló, los demás no pudieron más que asentir. Lee murmuraba algo sobre lealtad que nadie más alcanzaba a enteder, y Sai miraba atentamente a los dos hombres en frente de sí, intentando aprender algo de sus reacciones.

—¡Me saboteaste! —se atrevió a acusar Sasuke, haciendo visible su enojo. Estaba sin palabras. No podía creer que Naruto, su jodido _amigo de la infancia_ , fuese capaz de quemar un platillo que él había hecho con tanto esmero para su esposa. Bueno, si estaba permitido el sabotaje, entonces le hubiesen avisado con anterioridad, porque estaba seguro que Susano'o y su espada le tenían un agradable saludo a Naruto.

—¿Y _qué_ si lo hice? —Jactándose de su victoria (e incapaz de esconder la sonrisa: las comisuras de sus labios parecían tener vida propia, e intentar reprimir el orgullo aparentemente tenía un efecto), alzó el rollo zenzai que parecía a dos segundos de desparramarse—. Jamás agregamos una cláusula que dijera que no se podía hacer trampa.

Sasuke seguía sin saber qué responderle, consumido por la rabia. Miró a otro lado para evitar que los demás notaran cuán enojado estaba, y también en un intento de ignorar a Naruto y su (jodida) sonrisa.

—Espero que no le pienses dar eso a Hinata.

Naruto ignoró a Temari y, con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia y la voz un tanto cantarina, susurró:

—¿Ves que soy mejor que tú… _idiota_?

Sasuke simplemente apretujó la mandíbula con cierta ira y le respondió, no carente de veneno y con el orgullo bien pisoteado:

—Sólo en la cocina.

* * *

 **[…]**  
 _¡Continuará!_

* * *

 **n/a:**

¡DISCULPEN! Por favor, sé que meses y meses sin actualización son motivo de odio infinito, peeero este año ha sido más complicado de lo que creí que sería. Sin contar que tenía el capítulo casi listo y el Word de MIERDA me borró mis avances, agh. Todavía estoy enojadísima. No volveré a ocupar Word para escribir jamás.

¡En este capítulo al fin tenemos la competencia entre Naruto y Sasuke! Leí sus apuestas y reí malévolamente, porque sabía que se equivocaban~. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón si hay alguna incongruencia culinaria por ahí, pero me guié por lo que leí en internet; también aclarar que si bien son Sakura y Hinata las que juzgan quién gana cada competencia (sin saberlo, son sus reacciones las que dan el veredicto), comprenderán que aquellos platillos asquerosos no son dignos para ser presentados a persona alguna. xD

La verdad, estoy seca de ideas. No tengo idea de qué puede ser la próxima competencia, así que **si tienen alguna idea se los agradecería muchísimo** **(L)** Ayudarían a que el próximo capítulo esté pronto (realmente pronto, no meeeeses después). **Para ver cuánto falta para el próximo capítulo, vayan a mi perfil.** Si hay algún alma sedienta de SasuSaku por aquí, **hace poco subí un one-shot** que los invito a leer. :) Se llama _Tadaima_. Si quieren, claro, yo les dejo la invitación~.

¡No se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! Recuerden: __agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.__ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :)

 **¡S** aludos **!~**


End file.
